Green Eyed Monster
by Hannah the Emo Angel
Summary: When Craig see's Tweek spending more time with Butters, he finds himself jealous, and feeling new feelings. FLUFFY! Creek! Bunny!


**My first slash story... I just wrote it cause there isn't alot of jealous Craig fics that are Creek. So, I decided to make one... I dont know if its good.**

**Character personalities may not be that correct either... **

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Craig sighed. He glared angrily at Butters, who was innocently taking up all of Tweek's attention.

It isn't fair... Craig thought. First Stan's gang takes Tweek away, and now Butters is Tweek's new best friend.

Craig will admit it. He's jealous. Its not the first time this has happened, either. The first time this has ever happened, is when Mr. Garrison paired up Tweek with Stan and them. That meant that he couldn't go over and protect Tweek from whatever imaginary creatures could kill him. He couldn't hang out with him cause he had his OWN group to deal with...

But back to Butters. Craig didn't understand it. How could Tweek have so much attention to give, even though he had ADD? Craig decided to listen in on their conversation.

"So- So Tweek, theres that project that Mr. Garrison gave us, and I was kinda wonderin' if ya... Ya know... Wanted to be partners with me?" Craig felt his stomach bubble with anger.

"GAH! Sure!" Tweek twitched, suddenly feeling like he was being watched.

"Oh, yay! Now I won't get grounded for not having a partner." Butters smiled. Craig felt a little relieved. Butters only wanted to be partners with Tweek so he wouldn't get grounded... Right?

Why do you fucking care!? His mind thought. Craig couldn't answer it, because he didn't really know.

Its normal for a friend to feel jealous when he starts paying attention to someone else, but now he's worried that, that someone else has a crush on him?

Again, anger built up. Butters isn't the right guy for Tweek! Craig doesn't really see why, but it just wouldn't work.

Sure, Butters is innocent, and kind, but that kind of person doesn't mix with a coffee addicting, spazzed out, sweet, caring, awesome, cute- Okay, he needed to stop there.

Cute? Why the hell would he call another GUY cute?! Unless... Nope. Just forget about it, Craig. Its probably nothing.

Before he could think anymore, Tweek plopped down next to him.

"Y-you okay? You've kind of-GAH!- b-been glaring at Butters for th-the past ten minutes... Don't hurt me..." Tweek whispered the last part in prayer. Craig raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. I'm totally fine. Theres nothing wrong. Why don't you go hang out with you're new best friend?" Craig asked, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I-I am hanging out with m-my best friend..." Tweek replied, confused.

"Oh sure. Now I'm your best friend. Its not like you've been choosing Butters over me for the past week!" Craig said, raising his voice. He new he wasn't handling this situation properly, but he needed to at least say SOMETHING to let Tweek know how this was affecting him.

Tweek pushed his seat back in fear. "I'm sorry, Craig. I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! If you hurt me, then it means you hate me, and OH, GOD! I don't want you to hate m-me! I'll end up being all alone!" Tweek said, with tears in his eyes.

Craig immediatly felt bad, and all his anger faded. All his anger towards TWEEK at least... He still felt lots of anger towards Butters for trying to take Tweek away. He suddenly had a question.

"Why were you hanging with Butters? Of all people?" He asked, calmer now. It was a stupid question to ask at this time, but he had to know.

Tweek seemed to calm, too. He knew that Craig didn't hate him. He sighed. Craig wasn't going to let up easily. "He is in the same situation as me."

"What's the situation?" Craig asked, feeling betrayed that Tweek turned to someone else for help.

"D-do I really have to t-tell you?" Tweek asked nervously.

No. He didn't really have to tell him. Craig wasn't his boss. He didn't have to take orders from Craig.

"Yeah. You do." Craig stated, nonchalantly.

Tweek sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. He SO did not want to tell Craig about his secret crush, but if he didn't Craig would hate him forever! Oh, God! He didn't want that happening. But even if he did, Craig STILL might hate him forever! He was torn.

"I'm gay..." He stated

Craig raised an eyebrow.

"And so is Butters..." Tweek added. Craig felt his stomach sink. He didn't want to admit it, but yes, he did like Tweek. He knew it from the start, but lived in denial. When he would see a sunset, he would think of Tweek's cute golden wild hair. When he saw the grass, he would think of Tweek's beautiful green eyes. When Tweek would smile, he would smile, too. Because he got to be in the presence of the most beautiful boy on the planet.

And to think of that boy in the arms of Butters Stotch, sent him in to full on jealousy mode. But he hoped it wouldn't show.

"I get it. You and Butters are in love. I won't get in your way anymore. But what the fuck do you see in Butters anyway? I bet he doesn't even have a guinea pig!" Smooth, Tucker. Real smooth.

Tweek giggled, now realizing he had nothing to fear, except the government. And the underpants gnomes... And Lady Gaga. Well, it was now or never.. He hopes he's right about this...

He leaned forward and placed his lips on Craig's. The kiss lasted about 3 seconds, before Tweek pulled away, blushing furiously.

"Butters likes Kenny..." He stated, quietly, then added "I like you."

Craig grinned full on, and pulled Tweek back to him, kissing once more. Craig couldn't describe it. He was just... Soooooooo happy.

Once they parted, again, they looked over to Butters, who was holding hands with the one, and only, Kenny McCormick, looking over at them. Butters smiled and waved. Kenny gave a thumbs up to the both of them.

Craig simply flipped them off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**First ever full on SLASH I've written... I dont know if it was good... Someone tell me so I know to make more or not.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
